Beacon Hills Spark
by Writerindreams
Summary: There's a spark in town. Nobody knows who until Hunters and Witches turn up. Will the pack be able to find out who it is before trouble ends up killing somebody.
1. Chapter 1

Chris kept his gun raised as he walked through the tunnels under Beacon Hills. He and Scott had followed a witch that had been casting spells around the town. For days strange things have been happening more than usual. Scott had asked for Chris's opinion before the pair decided to go hunting.

Stepping round the corner, he frowned at the tunnel floor. Water was higher in this end which meant that being quiet wasn't so easy. The water would echo the sound of each of his footsteps. If he was lucky the witches senses weren't up to scratch. She had looked a lot younger than he expected. Maybe in her early twenties. Which could mean that she isn't fully trained to her senses.

It had been weeks since Chris brought out his guns. He was retired in hunting, but that didn't mean he wouldn't step in to protect people. When signs of blood rituals and power drawing, Chris had to step in. Fears of a possible coven coming to Beacon Hills had concerned him but when he went over all the locations, it pointed just to a single witch. A blessing which Chris couldn't help but be thankful for.

Walking through the water, Chris frowned with each step. He had been through these tunnels many times, but he also knew how easy it was to lose people in them. It was the perfect place to jump out on a target.

Footsteps caught Chris's attention at the end of the tunnel. It curved around into a cross section. Leaning against the wall, Chris held his breath. Quickly turning the corner, he raised his gun so that it was slap bang in the middle of the eyes of the figure standing in front of him. A growl escaped Scott's lips as he stepped back in horror of Chris's gun aimed straight at him.

"How the hell did you get there?" Scott growled as Chris lowered his gun and looked confused. Standing back, Scott took in the sight of the former hunter who himself stepped back and looked him up and down.

"You didn't smell or sense it was me?" Chris lifted an eyebrow as he watched Scott shake his head.

"I couldn't hear you or smell you. It was as if I only had my sight." Looking back down the tunnel he had just walked down, Scott considered maybe going back and retracing his steps.

"She's spelled the tunnels. She's stopping your werewolf powers. Stick with me, we don't know what else she's planned. Stay behind me and if you spot anything then tug my shirt." Chris looked to Scott who nodded before walking past him. He looked to the left where Scott had just come from before turning right and heading further along the tunnel.

Walking in sync, the pair kept together tightly. They had been walking for another half an hour before stopping at another cross section. Chris leant back and looked behind them. The air felt like it was getting thinner. As if something was drawing it away.

Grabbing Scott's arm, Chris tugged him closer as the tunnel illuminated blue. A blue fireball whizzed past them, catching Scott's shoulder as it passed. A howl escaped the young wolfs lips as his shoulder burned. Chris lowered him against the tunnel wall and pulled his shirt away from the wound. His skin was black and charred with a blue liquid splashed across it.

Footsteps in water caught his attention as he felt the air go thin once more. Grabbing his weapon and aiming down the tunnel, Chris felt the way the air was shuffling. It felt as if it was moving towards the lower right of the tunnel. Firing his gun three times, Chris turned back towards Scott as he heard a cry of pain from the other end of the tunnel which cut off quickly.

Leaning down, Chris grasped the teen in his arms and lifted him up. Scott's head rolled back as he lost his battle of consciousness to the pain. The young wolf felt heavier with each step Chris took towards his SUV. He had to carry Scott on his shoulder as he climbed up the ladder. Chris mentally noted how he was ageing a lot faster than he wished.

Chris lowered the teen down onto the grass as he ran across the carpark to his SUV. Jumping in, he pulled up the hand break before speeding to the teens side. Within minutes Chris jumped out to lay the teen across the backseats.

"Just hold on Scott. I'll get you to Deaton, he'll know what to do." Closing the door, Chris shot round to the drivers seat and jumped in. Slamming his foot on the accelerator, he quickly sped onto the dirt track heading back towards the town. To an animal clinic that he knew would get Scott the help he needed.

* * *

Pulling up outside the clinic, Chris jumped out the SUV and round to Scott. He opened the doors and gently pulled the teen into his arms. An incoherent sound escaped the young wolfs lips as Chris held him close. Walking to the door, he kicked it hard. Every kick he would balance himself before kicking again with urgency.

"Hold on, hold on. We're closed, just give me a minute." Chris watched as Deaton walked out to the reception gate and opened it. The vet looked up to Chris with a frown before spotting the figure in his arms. Quickly grabbing his keys, Deaton opened the door and hushed the two men in before closing it behind them.

Chris followed Deaton through to the back room where he was instructed to lower Scott onto the table. A frown crossed the vet's face as he spotted the burn and blue liquid in the wolf's shoulder. Grabbing a few vials, he opened them up and began rubbing them into the wound as Scott howled in pain.

"Hold him. Is this from that witch he has been talking about?" Deaton watched as Chris held down Scott enough to let the vet work on the young mans shoulder. With each rub of paste into the shoulder, the teen howled and fought against Chris.

"Witch Fire. She threw it before I shot her. The tunnels were spelled so he couldn't hear or sense anything. I pulled him close to me as soon as I realised but it wasn't soon enough." Chris sighed as he watched the young wolf relax slightly as Deaton pulled away.

"It is going to take some time to heal. Witch fire is nasty stuff. He's lucky you pulled him away in time." Deaton looked to Chris with a raised eyebrow as if he wanted to ask a question but decided against it. "You should probably go let Melissa know. She will want to know where he is, and I can't let him out of sight for twenty four hours at least."

Chris bit his lip before nodding. Facing the wrath of Melissa McCall is something he certainly did not want to do. Especially when her son was hurt in his care. He knew it was the right thing to do, he would expect the same if Allison were still around.

Giving Deaton his thanks, Chris quickly headed towards his car to face the wrath of a injured boy's mother. Letting out a grunt as he looked to his car soaking in the rain, Chris stepped towards the car with a new found determination.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I get a black coffee please. Melissa?" Turning to Melissa, Chris smiled at the woman in her scrubs with her hair pulled back. Stepping to his side, she eyed the menu.

"It's alright I'll get my own." Melissa turned and smiled. Chris shook his head and chuckled. Crossing his arms, he leant against the counter and waited.

"No, no. I insist. Let me." Chris smiled before Melissa nodded and caved in. She looked up at the menu again before humming to her own thoughts.

"Can I get an expresso with a shot of caramel please. Thank you Chris." Melissa smiled and watched as Argent pulled out his wallet. Handing over some money, he nodded before pulling Melissa over to a table.

"So how was your shift?" Chris smiled as he sat down after Melissa. He could tell she was tired. Judging by the black bags under her eyes, it looks like it was a long shift.

"Long. Two nurses short, a doctor decided to skip shift and I had one patient hell bent on making my life hell." Melissa chuckled with Chris before leaning back and looking to the man. He had offered to pick her up from her shift. Originally it was pick her up and take her to Scott, but somehow they ended up getting a coffee after a call from Deaton.

"Sounds like one hell of a shift. Yet here you are looking ready for another." Smirking, Chris earned himself a fist to the arm before chuckling some more. Things had gotten close between him and Melissa since the ghost rider incident. Something that made things worth fighting for.

"I look a mess covered in god know's what. Really Chris? Before I forget though, thank you for the coffee and the lift." Reaching out, Melissa squeezed his hand and smiled. Argent had gone out of his own way for her.

"You're more than welcome. Looks like our drinks are coming. Who knew we'd have such a nice opportunity." Chris nodded to the waitress putting two drinks onto a tray. Melissa smiled and stood up.

"It's nice to have a date for once. If you don't mind me, I've needed the loo all day." Chris chuckled before blushing. He had wanted to take Melissa out for a meal for a long time but the supernatural seemed to always get in the way.

Watching as she walked away, Chris smiled as he checked her out. He couldn't help it. She was a stunning woman, feisty too. A note being placed on the table distracted Chris before looking up to the waitress as she placed their drinks down.

"A woman came in and asked me to hand that to you." The waitress smiled and nodded before walking back towards the counter. Looking down, Chris eyed the scrunched napkin that the laid on the table. Opening it with a frown, Chris glanced at the hand writing.

We know whose the spark.

Wide eyed, Chris glances at the note before jumping out of his seat. Heading to the counter, he grasps the waitress's arm and pulls her to him. "Who gave you this?"

The waitress stared at him with shock before pointing to the door. "Some woman came in, she- she asked me to give it to you when she left. It's nothing bad is it?" Chris looked to the female before sighing and shaking his head.

"What did she look like?" Chris looked back to the door before frowning. He needed to know who it was, who knows. Was it someone supernatural? Someone who wanted to steal the spark for their own use. Sighing, Chris looked to the waitress.

"Some young blonde brought it in, she just said to give it to you and left just after you purchased your drinks." The female looked at Chris with worry who nodded to the female. If it was just after they bought drinks, the woman would be gone by now.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It just caught me by surprise." Chris pulled out his wallet and gave the woman a hefty tip before heading back to the table. As he settled down into his chair, Melissa walked over with a smile.

Putting a smile on his face, Chris removed the note from the table and slyly tucked it into his jacket. Pulling his coffee over to him, he took a sip and smiled as Melissa sat down.

"What took you so long? Almost sent a search party after you." Chris flashed Melissa a grin as she spat her drink. He felt bad for her still coughing until a fist hit him in the arm.

"Very funny Argent. Now shut up before I hit you with that sweet taser you gave me." Melissa flashed Chris a smile as she watched him gulp at her threat. "Thank you for what you did for Scott yesterday. He has a habit of getting in trouble. At least I know there is somebody out there looking after him." Melissa flashed a smile and nodded towards Chris.

"No need to thank me, honestly. I didn't do quite too good otherwise he wouldn't of been hit." Chris frowned at his confusion of being thanked. His mind couldn't understand why she was thanking him when Scott was hurt.

"Don't be silly. Knowing Scott, he would of still carried on alone and gotten hit. At least someone was there, especially you. Because I know you will keep him safe." Melissa reached over and grasped Chris's hand squeezing it gently.

Chris moved his hand so that he was holding hers back and smiled. Since the kiss, the pair had grown close. Nothing was officially said but every week they would go for a date night and Chris would pay against Melissa's protests.

O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O— O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O— O — O — O — O — O — O

Pulling up to the animal clinic, Chris pulled on the handbrake and lent back. Deaton had called them at the cafe to let them know Scott had woken up. He was going to need a little time to rub a herb paste he had made over night and that they should head over soon.

Melissa looked to the doors and sighed. Too many times in the last few years had she been called here because of the supernatural. Each and every time she wondered if it would be the last.

Chris reached over and grasped Melissa's hand, squeezing it with comfort. "He's going to be alright. Hell he's in Deaton's hands." Chris smiled before letting go of Melissa's hand and climbing out the SUV. He walked round to Melissa's door and opened it, leaning in a slight pose as she climbed out.

"Thanks." Melissa closed the door behind her before matching Chris's step towards the clinic. They step inside with the familiar ring to let Deaton know of visitors.

"In the back" Deaton called distracting the pair. Looking to the gate, Chris smiled before opening it for Melissa. He followed her through checking behind them before bumping into Melissa's back. Looking over her shoulder, he watched as Deaton rubbed a black paste into Scott's shoulder.

"It's not that bad mum." Scott looked over his shoulder to his mother. He wore a smile as if everything was going to be alright. Looking back to Deaton, Scott hissed as the vet rubbed a new handful of paste into the wound.

"What is that stuff?" Melissa walked up to Scott and squeezed his other shoulder. She looked to the paste that Deaton had in a silver bowl. The smell was something she couldn't quite get her mind on.

"A mix of herbs to help speed up the healing process. If applied twice a day for 48 hours, it should help with a full recovery." Deaton smiled before looking up to Melissa as he pulled his hand away.

"The nine herbs." Chris smiled before looking to Deaton. The man nodded to him before gesturing to the side. Melissa looked at the two confused before focusing on Scott.

Chris walked over with Deaton into the reception. Once they were standing on the other side, Deaton closed the gate and crossed his arms looking to Chris.

"Did you find the body?" Deaton leant against the reception and studied Chris's face. Looking for the small amount of changes. He observed as the mans shoulders dropped and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It was gone by the time I got back. No traces of it moving, no traces of it ever being there." Chris sighed before bringing his hand down from his face. He looked up to see Deaton frowning.

"Then my suspicion is confirmed. We have a witch, or even a coven in town. It may be that she was a rogue alone. You said that she was searching for something?"

"There was revealing runes everywhere in the warehouse around the body. As if a blood ritual was done to see for something. I recognise some of the symbols but that's it." Chris pulled out his phone and handed it to Deaton. The man looked at the photo with a frown that seemed to get deeper by the second.

"Indeed it looks like a blood ritual. This symbol here, represents finding. This symbol represents magic, and this one. This one, this one represents change." Deaton handed the phone back to Chris before standing straight. "Judging by the ritual, I would say they are looking for a spark in Beacon Hills."

Chris snapped up to look at Deaton before looking around him. Witches searching a spark meant no good would come to Beacon Hills. "What do you think they want with a spark?"

"Power. If a spark has drawn them here, they would have to be powerful enough to send a beacon. I would not be surprised if they are here to steal the power for themselves." Deaton rubbed his chin before pointing to thin air. "We need to find the spark. Before they are in more danger. And before more witches come to Beacon Hills."

Chris bit his lip before turning and facing the wall. He leant against it before letting out a sigh. "Any idea who the spark may possible be?" Of course he knew. Chris knew exactly who it was, but he needed to know if others knew first. He had kept it secret for a long time.

"It is something that I have been thinking for a while. A spark would need to be hidden but that may be because they are not aware they are a spark. Personally I would not be surprised if it were Stiles." Deaton looked to Chris with a bit of confusion. The man seemed to be stressed and hiding something. "Are you alright Chris?"

Turning around, Chris looked to Deaton before nodding. "I'm fine. It's just I thought we got past all these. All the invasions, or at least most of it. I'll look into Stiles. If it is him, we need to protect him as soon as possible." Stiles would need hiding, and help guiding him.

"Protection may not help. For if he transforms alone, he may die. If the witches are here already, then the spark is in grave danger." Deaton opened the gate and headed back into the backroom. Chris looked down to his phone before sitting down. He flicked through his contact lists before locking his phone.

"Would you mind giving me a lift? I left the car at home" Melissa looked at Chris before nodding and smiling. He stood up and gestured towards the door.

O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O— O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O— O — O — O — O — O — O

Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, Chris accelerated towards the apartment. Melissa had been quiet on the drive to her work. Only saying thank you with a kiss to cheek before going inside. He had decided to head straight back to the apartment. If Deaton was right, witches in town meant bad news.

Pulling into the garage, Chris sighed before stepping out the SUV. He walked around to the back grabbing a duffel bag and flicking it over his shoulder. Flicking the lock switch, Chris headed towards the elevator and leaned back.

Music played quietly as the elevator rose. Each floor dinging as it passed. Right now all he fancied was a glass of scotch and to just crash in bed not giving a damn. He wold rather be refreshed and start preparations to remove the witches from town.

As the elevator doors opened, Chris reached into his pocket and stepped towards the door. Looking up, he stilled as he noticed the door barely open. Pulling his gun out, Chris aimed in front of him before stepping into the apartment.

Pushing the door gently, Chris looked around each corner of his hallway as he made his way to his office. Peering through the gap, Chris noticed two figures sat at his desk with a drink in their hands.

"What are you doing here?" Chris kept his gun aimed at the two figures who were sat down. They turned slowly and smiled before standing up.

"Not a nice way to great your old friends Christopher. Put the gun down." The female smiled as she crossed her arms and sat back down. "You know it's been too long."

"Three years. What are you doing here Elizabeth?" Chris lowered his gun slowly but not fully. Stepping round the desk, he lowered himself into his chair and placed the gun on the table.

Elizabeth leant forwards and smirked as she rested her head on her hands. "Me and Joseph are here on business. It seems there are rumours of a pack running free in Beacon Hills. I was surprised seeing as it is your turf."

Elizabeth smiled at Chris who scowled at the woman. "I have it under control." Chris leant back and crossed his arms Eyeing the pair sat down in front of him.

"I can see. But I still see wolfs running around." Elizabeth raised her eyebrow as John leant forwards more interested.

"We have a deal. They stick to our code, we don't kill them. They protect the people of Beacon Hills, not harm them." Chris leant forwards and grabbed a glass to pour himself a drink. "Anybody who harms them, will have to go through me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chris tapped on his phone frantically and watching for Elizabeth's prying eyes.

'Avoid the preserve. Hunters are out. I'll hold them back as much as possible.'

Chris sighed and sent the text to all the pack members before hiding his phone in his pocket. Lifting his assault rifle, he stepped through the preserve until he caught up with Elizabeth and John.

The pair spent hours talking Chris into hunting that night. They shared their disgust in the lack of control over the pack. Both of them shared thoughts on taking all supernatural lives, but Chris had put up a good fight. In the end he caved to a hunt as long as they all agreed if it was anybody of the Hale pack, they would be freed unharmed.

With it being full-moon, Chris knew the chance of any supernatural creatures being about was slim. The three of them walked around the preserve for hours with no sightings. Chris silently thanked that they hadn't come across the nematon. He knew the location of the stump and purposely kept the prying hunters eyes away from it. Hell it would be a field day for them.

"This is stupid. We should have come across something by now. This place is like a supernatural rave sight." John lowered his weapon and looked around. Anger and disappointment splashed across the hunters face.

"Shut your whining. It's obviously clear Christopher here has been keeping on top of it all." Elizabeth turned to look at Chris who just looked at the pair and shrugs. She scours at him before walking towards their cars.

"I do what I can to keep the town safe." Chris looked around and turned to the pair before glancing at his watch.

"Ah you're right Christopher. Let us call it a night. Me and John need to head back to New York for a meeting." Elizabeth smiled as she walked up to Chris and shook his hand.

"You won't stay any longer?" Chris frowned but secretly he was pleased. The sooner the hunters were away from Beacon Hills the better. Especially with the witches around.

Shaking her head, Elizabeth looked to John and shook his head. "I'm afraid not. We have been called to meet up with an old hunter group from New York. Apparently they have an issue with some witches setting up shop. You know what those bitches are like."

Chris looked at her before nodding. He certainly had a fairly big clue. "It is a shame that you are leaving. But I do understand. The sooner you deal with them the less chance of having to deal with a settled coven." Chris smiled and shook their hands.

"Well we with you luck with Beacon Hills Christopher. It's certainly got a hold on you. If you ever want to get back in the game elsewhere, let me know." Elizabeth smiled before her and John headed to their SUV and drove off. Chris watched as their car headed out of town. Pulling out his phone, he opened an application all too familiar to him. A map opened up with a blue dot moving across the screen.

Smiling to himself, Chris watched as the hunters car left Beacon Hills. Giving him a feeling of satisfaction that the town was safe for now. Sliding into his SUV, Chris pulled up the hand break and headed towards an apartment he knew wouldn't welcome him.

—

Pulling up to a luxury apartment building, Chris looked up and sighed. He bites his lip before pulling his gun out and places it into the glove department. Sliding out the SUV, he locks it behind him and heads into the apartment.

Chris decided to avoid the elevator, wanting to walk off some steam, some instead he headed up the stairs. It was only when he reached the apartment door that he wanted when he realised he was making a stupid mistake.

"Christopher?" Peter stood in the door, opening it when Chris was too busy thinking to himself. The wolf leaned against the frame and crossed his arms. "What's brought you here?"

Looking to Peter, Chris glanced over his shoulder. He half wanted to turn around and run, but he always wanted to make sure he wasn't followed. Peter sniff's the air before stepping back and pulling Chris in by his sleeve.

"Want to talk about it?" Peter walked over to his fridge and opened the side door. Reaching in, he grabbed two beers and pulled them out. He watched as Chris raised an eyebrow when he flicked the caps off with his claws.

"I thought werewolf's can't get drunk." Chris took the beer offered to him and downed a mouthful before licking his lips. "Oh."

Peter smirked and took a swig of his. "Recognise the brand I see. One made specific to get werewolf's drunk. So go easy, because its ten times worse on a human."

Chris laughed and headed over to the couch before slumping down on it. Downing another mouthful he sighed and leaned his head back. "Elizabeth and John were here."

Peter looked at Chris in confusion before he recognised the names. His eyebrows raised and Chris laughed before nodding his head. "That explains the text."

"They wanted to know why I hadn't killed the Hale pack. They wanted to see for themselves that you were indeed under my control." Chris laughed as Peter coughed on his mouthful of beer.

"You have us under control? Now that's hilarious." Peter smirked as Chris sent him a glare and the pair ended up laughing together at the ridiculousness.

"Well they saw what they needed too. And their clear of Beacon Hills which is good. But now there's another issue to deal with." Chris frowned before sitting up. He downed the rest of his beer in one drawing a raised eyebrow from Peter.

"If whatever it is has gotten you to down that beer like that, then hell we're in trouble." Peter stood and walked to the fridge grabbing another bottle as Chris stayed silent. He could smell the anxiety washing through the man, the worry, confusion, anger and something else. He couldn't quite put the tip of his tongue on it. He walked back over and handed Chris the new bottle. "Go slow on that one. Honest it will hit you like a ton of bricks in half an hour." Peter Smiled before taking his seat back down.

"Thank you Peter." Chris nodded to his old friend and enemy before looking down to his hands. "There's a coven in town. They want to steal the spark from Beacon Hills. Not Beacon Hills itself, but a spark. Magic." Peter raised his eyebrow at Chris's already slurred words. He half wished he didn't give the man a second beer, but he could also sense the man needed to talk, to relax. It was certainly helping with that.

"I presume that is how Scott was hurt?" Peter looked to Chris who nodded back. Leaning forwards, the wolf rested his head on his hand as he contemplated the risks. "If there is a spark in Beacon Hills, we need to protect them. If a coven gets ahold of that kind of power-"

"We would be dead." Chris replied glumly. He took another sip and leaned back. He let out a shaky breath as he contemplated telling Peter the truth. Telling him that there was more to worry about, but he couldn't. He couldn't put that kind of pressure on him. It was hard enough admitting he had feelings for the wolf. "We're in trouble."

Peter shook his head. "We can find the spark, protect them. Deaton can show them how." Chris looked to Peter with a smile. The wolf had a lot more feelings and attachment to Beacon Hills than anyone thought. But he wasn't going to out him on that secret. Not if he didn't want peter finding out.

"It's not so simple." Chris looked at the label of the beer and started to fiddle with it. For some reason he kept thinking of telling Peter but then his mind would remind him of all the reasons not too.

"Not so simple? It is simple. Or are you going to keep batting around the bush because something is certainly got you on edge. Why, are you the spark?" Peter smirked as he watched Chris's head snap round to stare at him. He could feel the anger rolling off the man, hell he could smell it as if his life depended on it. He could hear the heartbeat of the hunter flutter quickly which had him tilting his head with interest.

"God no! I'm a hunter Peter. Why the hell would I be a hunter if I was a spark? Jesus." Chris stood and grasped the couch as he took a step towards the kitchen. Peter followed behind carefully knowing he had angered the hunter.

"I was joking Chris. Hell if you were a spark I'm pretty sure your father would have taken the Hale pack down to the ground and more." Peter had listened to Chris's heartbeat, but it was smooth when he replied. The man wasn't lying, not that he could tell of. But he knew enough that he had angered him. He watched as Chris staggered into the kitchen and grabbed the keys he left there when he first walked in. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm going home Peter. I need to sleep before I have to deal with this shit in the morning." Chris watched as the wolf looked at him with disapproval and snatched at the hunters keys. The pout on Christophers face was one Peter would never forget. He bit back a chuckle before the man drunkenly tried to reclaim his keys. "I don't think so, you're plastered."

Chris looked to Peter with a frown and crossed his arms before sitting on a stool. "Well how else am I going to get home smart arse? I can drive perfectly fine-"

"You're drunk Chris, I'm taking you home so shut it. And never mention a word of it to any of the pack. Don't want them thinking I'm doing Argents a favour." Peter reached for his coat before wrapping an arm under Chris's shoulder. "Besides. I had one mouthful which won't even touch me. It takes at least a couple before I will even feel the effects." The wolf flashed Chris a smile before dragging him towards Chris's car.

Letting go of Chris, Peter goes to the drivers side and unlocks the SUV. Chris walks around his car using it as balance when he notices a scratch on the rear door. He traces his fingers over it feeling the strength of the rune. Looking around, he glanced at the darkness with worry. Before he could say anymore, Peter was by his side with an odd look and nudging him into the passengers seat before going to his own.

"What's with the worry?" Peter looked to Chris as he put the car in reverse and began to pull away. He noticed the hunters face relax as his heart beat calmed.

"Worried you'd get us killed that's all." Chris smirked before yawning as Peter drove him back to his apartment.

It had taken five minutes for Chris to reassure Peter he was fine before the wolf left. He had to persuade the wolf that there was no threat, the hunters were gone and the rest they could deal with in the morning to which Peter didn't take too kindly. But Chris didn't give him much choice when he threatened the wolf and kicked him out the apartment.

Stumbling onto his bed, Chris looked at the clock noticing that it was four in the morning. He frowned before yawning and shuffling on his bed to get out of his jacket and jeans. He didn't care about his shirt, the beer hit him a lot harder than he thought and decided to sleep in his shirt and boxers.

It wasn't long before Chris was fast asleep in his bed snoring away. But even in his dreams he saw the witches, and plans on how to stop them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris pulled his car up to the red light in his SUV drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. His mind wandered over the call from Derek early in the morning. The lack of sleep showed, not only with the hangover in which he was positively still over the limit but also with the bags under his eyes. He couldn't help but let out a mumble as he waited for the lights to change.

—

 _Rolling over in his bed, Chris reached for his phone. An annoying tone echoed through his bedroom to let him know that somebody was calling him. Pulling the phone to him, Chris squinted before sighing and rolling onto his back. He swiped the screen across and brought it to his ear._

 _"_ _Argent we need to talk." Derek hissed down the phone._

 _"_ _Well good morning to you too Derek. Can't we talk about this later?"_

 _A growl echoed through Chris's speaker before being followed by a sigh. "It can't wait. I found another ritual site in the preserve. You don't happen to know anything about that do you Argent?"_

 _Sitting up, Chris looked to his phone as he pulled it away. He frowned looking at the time of 9:53 before putting it back to his ear. "Why would I know anything about it? Oh. The text. Yes I was out on the preserve with some old hunters but no the site is nothing to do with me. I was too busy trying to stop some old hunter family friends from finding any of the Beacon Hills wolf's for target practice."_

 _"_ _We need to find the spark. I have a suspicion on who it is but we need to know for sure. Is there anything we can do to hunt out a spark?" Derek's voice sounded serious and concerned. Chris could tell he was pacing back and forth his loft. A man with a million things on his mind. He couldn't help his interest in wanting to know who Derek thought the spark was._

 _"_ _I can have a look at my fathers records to see if there are any ways. I'm not too sure myself so let's not do anything stupid. Who do you think is the spark?" Sitting up Chris looked to the window as the sun peaked through. It amazed him how Beacon Hills could still be so beautiful even with shit hitting the fan so to say._

 _"_ _Don't you find it odd how Stiles was able to do the ring of wolfsbane at the club? He sealed the club and locked all the supernatural in and out. It wouldn't surprise me if it was him." Derek sighed down the phone as if it would suddenly bring answers. Chris couldn't help but feel amused as hearing the worry from Derek for the kid. He had noticed over the last few months how the two of them got on each others nerves but also got closer. It reminded him of how him and Peter use to be back when they were teens._

 _Chris smiled before putting a hand over his mouth before he chuckled out loud. Taking a look at his phone, he made sure Derek hadn't cut him off in the silence before putting it back to his ear. "I can see your point. It would all make sense on what Stiles is capable of. Has Deaton commented at all? We can't just jump to conclusions, but also we should be very weary. Revealing a spark is not a good idea."_

 _Standing up and walking to the window, Chris looked out the window whilst holding his head. The hangover was beginning to set it, obviously he was still feeling the effects of the beer. "I need to know. There's witches in my territory Argent. A spark will bring trouble, they need dealing with. Once their scent is out there, the supernatural wont stop coming. I will kill them if I have too." Derek sighed down the phone as if it was the hardest decision._

 _Spinning round to look at his phone, Chris stared at it in shock. Derek would happily kill the spark just to protect his territory? Looking back outside, Chris bit his lip with concern. Derek was right, trouble would be brought to Beacon Hills if a spark was around. But that doesn't mean they needed killing, that he-. No Chris wouldn't think about that. "We shouldn't kill the spark. There has to be some way. I'm coming over Derek. We need to talk about this." Chris frowned as he thought of the future confrontation with Derek that was soon to happen._

 _"_ _Argent you can't change my mind." Derek hissed down the phone as Chris ended the call._

 _—_

Pulling up to the loft, Chris looked up to where he knew Derek would be standing. The large glass windows looking out over Beacon Hills. He couldn't help but frown wondering if that's why Derek chose the loft. Climbing out the car, Chris grabbed his gun and tucked it in his waistline before locking his car.

As he headed up into the loft, Chris thought about the call more. The way Derek had been so sure he would kill the spark if he had too. Flexing his fingers Chris walked up to the loft door and pulled it open. "Derek?" Chris peered in and looked towards the glass windows. Sure enough Derek was standing looking out the window.

"One of the close packs has made a threat." Derek continued to stare out the window as he talked. Chris could tell by the way he was standing that he was on edge. "They want the spark."

Chris stopped still and looked to Derek. He hadn't even thought that a pack would want a spark. They would certainly have a use. They could create spells and wards to protect the pack as well as use a spark against other packs. "You can't give in to them Derek. You of all people should know what a spark can do to a pack."

Turning around to Chris, Derek looked to him with an expression even Chris couldn't figure out. That scared him. Shifting on the spot, Chris looked around the loft to make sure Peter who normally was hiding somewhere wasn't around. "You would know about that wouldn't you Chris?" Derek looked to Chris and crossed his arms as he took a few steps closer.

Chris frowned and weighed in how the situation could go. "All I know is that a spark can give a pack a strength. If someone was to get ahold of the spark, who knows what they could do with them. Crossing his arms, Chris stool tall to try stop Derek intimidating him. "So if it is Stiles, what are we going to do?" Chris smiled as he tried to direct the conversation.

Derek tensed at Stiles name and frowned. He looked to the couch before turning back to Chris. "We need to keep watch on him at all times but we can't make it too obvious. We don't want to give any idea to just other packs, but anyone else supernatural that may be around. We should get Peter and Scott to take watch and keep Stiles distracted. I spoke to Deaton, he can create a spell to help us reveal who the spark is but it is going to take time, two days to be exact." Sighing, Derek walked back to the window and looked outside.

Walking over to Derek's couch, Chris sat down. He contemplated the thought of Deaton being able to produce a spell to reveal the spark. "Are you sure using Peter that way won't give Stiles any idea?"

"Peter and Stiles have become close over the last year. Worryingly close. I caught them both holding hands last week so I don't even want to think about what they are up too. But with Peter and Scott being close already, they would be the best people." Derek turned and leaned against the window frowning. Chris could see the jealousy off of his face. Hell even he would admit he was jealous. Peter had been close to Chris years ago, before the fire. But that didn't mean feelings suddenly left.

Chris winced as Derek looked at him. He knew that the wolf would have picked up on his jealousy. "I hate that you're saying that, but yes Peter and Scott would be the best." Frowning, Chris looked to Derek and sighed. Peter these days was unpredictable. The night before he had been kind and welcoming, he could of killed Chris there and then but didn't. Nothing could stop him from worrying still. Worrying seeing as Peter had a moment of insanity and went on a murderous rage.

"I'll call a meeting. Do you want to be here when they come?" Derek looked to Chris as he shook his head. He couldn't help but feel confused by Argents response.

"It may help that they don't know that I know. Because then we can have eyes from the outside. I may be able to see something from being in the background than up close" Chris smiled and watched as Derek went over the idea. Not long after, the young wolf nodded.

"It would be good to have a pair of eyes in the background. But if you spot anything, you tell me straight away." Derek's voice was serious. Chris could hear the hesitation in it, but they both know it was the best idea. To be close, Chris would get caught up in it and that was something he didn't want the others finding out.

Walking to the door, Chris looked back to Derek who finally sunk down into the sofa. He leaned over and grasped his phone before calling Scott. Turning around on his heels Chris headed back down to his SUV.

As Chris walked to his car, a strange feeling washed over him. Looking around on edge, he felt the eyes of somebody nearby. Pulling out his gun, he headed towards the SUV. As he surveyed the area around him, Chris noticed a note under his windscreen wiper. Whilst frowning, he snatched the folded paper whilst keeping an eye of his surroundings.

On the front of the paper in neat handwriting is 'Argent'. Looking around, Chris growled under his breath and flicked the letter open.

 _Preserve. You know where._

Scrunching the note up in his hand, Chris shoved it into his pocket before glancing around once more. Yanking the drivers seat door open, he climbed in and leaned back. Running a hand through his head, Chris sighed and pulled the door shut behind him.

Pushing his keys into the ignition, Chris moved the gearstick into place and lifted the handbrake. Pulling out onto the main road, he started to head home. That was until something pulled at him to draw him towards the preserve. Shifting on the chair, he turned the car changing directions.

—

 _Come to us._

Stepping out his car, Chris looked towards the trees. With each step into the preserve, the tugging eased the more he felt on edge. Every time he wanted to stop walking, a pull would force him to shift.

 _That's it Chris. Come to us._

Walking into a clearing, Chris looked up to see a woman looking out over Beacon Hills. Reaching behind him for his gun, Chris brought it up and aimed at the woman as he walked closer to her.

"Why did you bring me here?" Chris looked around as he stopped just in front of the woman. He watched each of her movements carefully as she turned around to him with a smile.

"I had to make sure." She smiled at him as she crossed one arm over the other, leaving one resting against her chin. "Now this certainly is interesting." With her raised hand, she threw mountain ash to the floor sealing a circle around Chris.

Looking down Chris swore. Stepping towards the line of ash, Chris pushed against it as he felt the barrier holding him in. The woman chuckled at him as he shoved his gun to the floor and pushed both arms against the barrier.

"Well now that is interesting wouldn't you say. Only a supernatural would be affected by the barrier." The woman smiled as she walked closer to Chris. "So then, do they know?"

Chris stepped back from the barrier without taking his eyes off the woman. Biting his lip, he walked around the circle looking for any weaknesses. Crouching down, Chris reached fingertips closer to the ash before pulling back.

"Tight lipped. I like it." The woman walked around the circle like a wolf hunting his prey. Like Peter when he liked to wind Chris up. "How about that wolf of yours. Does he know about your little secret?" This time, she got Chris's attention.

Snapping up, Chris stood and stared at the woman. Anger boiled off him as he wanted to rip her throat. "No-one knows." Looking back to the barrier Chris ignored the laugh that escaped her lips. Pushing his hand against it, Chris bit back against the pain as he continued to push.

"Don't you find it interesting? All those years of you pretending he was the big bad wolf. Yet here you are, hiding a huge secret from him." Chuckling, the woman watched the pain in Chris's face. "What about your father? Gerard. How did he take it?"

"Why the hell are you bringing them up huh?" Chris pushed against the barrier until it got too painful and stepped backwards gasping. "What do you want?"

Chris watched as the woman smirked at him. Leaning over he focused on his breathing as he watched her movements. "Oh we want you. But you already know that don't you. I wonder what Peter would say when he finds out?"

The woman stalked around the circle with a smile. Chris watched with a feeling of unease in his stomach. "He won't find out and you're not having me. So why don't you let me go now before you piss me off." Running into the barrier, Chris pushed at it yelling as a burning sensation burned through him.

Flicking her finger at the barrier, Chris was launched backwards into the middle of the circle landing on his back. Letting out a grunt, Chris stayed still as he waited or the pain to settle. "Finished playing yet Christopher? You have something we want and you are going to give it to us."

Grunting as he rolled onto his hands and knee's, Chris looked to the woman before spitting at the floor. "Never." Bringing his hands to his side, Chris pushed at the barrier. Slowly with each step it began to bend with him. Stepping further and further, Chris gave one final push before the mountain ash exploded around him and the woman dropped backwards in shock.

"That's impossible!" The woman stared at Chris from the floor as he walked over to her. Fear drained the energy from her as she realised just exactly what the hunter had done. "Who are you?" Putting her hands up in front of her in a sign of surrender, Chris laughed and stopped just above her.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Chris raised a hand at the woman before tracing a series of runes in the air above her. Circling them with his hand, he spread his palm out wide before pushing it towards the woman as if willing the air to move.

The woman's scream cut off almost immediately as her skin began to turn purple and glow. Chris pushed his hand more until he touched her skin. Instantly her body stilled and dropped back down to the grass. "No-one will find out because I won't let them."

Walking away from the woman, Chris dragged his feet along as he felt the energy suddenly disappear from him. It had been years since he had called upon his spark, years since he had touched the magic he blocked away to keep everybody safe. It made his body feel drunk and spent.

Leaning against his SUV, Chris took a look back towards where he had walked from and let out a shaky sigh. He knew using that amount of power would attracts unwanted attention, it would bring more dangerous supernatural creatures to Beacon Hills.

Climbing into the car, Chris shoved it into drive and accelerated towards his apartment. Tonight he would leave. Tonight he would flee Beacon Hills and hope that one day he could return. He would have to leave Allison here, leave her to Scott's pack and hope that they would protect her, that they would take her in as one of their own.

—

Unlocking his apartment, Chris pushed the door open and didn't bother closing it behind him. He wouldn't be long, he just needed the basic essentials. Items that he couldn't leave behind.

Grabbing a notepad from his desk, Chris grabbed his pen and wrote Allison a note. He had to give some kind of reason to disappearing, so instead he explained he had been called to help hunters in New York.

Once the note was finished, Chris grabbed a duffel bag before filling it with some guns. Lifting it up, he headed into the bedroom and flung the wardrobe open. "No time to get picky." Grabbing a bunch of clothes, Chris threw them at the duffel bag before searching further in the wardrobe to pull out a wooden box.

Flicking open the box, Chris checked on the contents of wolfsbane and mountain ash inside. Shutting it quickly after he counted the contents, Chris stood and shoved it into his duffel bag with the rest of the clothes he needed.

Shoving the bag onto his shoulder, he walked towards the bedroom doorframe and looked back into the room. It will be a long time until he see's this room again, but for now he needed to go.

"Chris?" Snapping around Chris looked to down the hallway where Stiles voice echoed. Cursing under his breath, Chris leaned against the wall and looked to the door.

"He's here. I can hear his heartbeat." Chris bit his lip as Peter's voice followed. He had hoped he wouldn't bump into anybody. That he could just get away without anyone noticing. Stiles he could get past, but Peter. Peter was going to be an issue.


	5. Chapter 5

Pushing off the wall, Chris headed into the hallway with a friendly smile. _No need to give anything away._ "Hey Stiles, Peter. What are you guys doing here?" Chris raised an eyebrow as Stiles looked at him with interest. Peter crossed his arms and leant against the door.

"Uh- Hey. Can we talk?" Stiles stuttered before standing taller next to Peter. He had it all planned ahead in his mind but now standing there in front of Chris he couldn't help but stumble.

"Can this wait? I have places I need to be tonight." Chris knew he had to be careful what he said. Hell Peter's hearing would certainly catch him out. So he decided to tell the truth, just with a little twist.

Stiles looked to the floor before shaking his head and looking at Chris. "No. Because we know something and it needs dealing with. Tonight." Stiles bit his tongue as he shuffled on the spot. "We want the truth."

Chris laughed and shook his head at them. "Truth of what Stiles?" Turning around, Chris grabbed his bag from behind the door and carried it into the kitchen. He watched as the pair of intruders followed him.

"What's that for?" Stiles looked towards the bag with curiosity. It looked heavy and all he wanted was to know what was inside. "You were with a witch tonight. They've been following you." Stiles watched as Chris's head snapped up and turned to him.

Peter stepped forwards this time. Growling under his breath as Chris's posture changed to defensive. "Why were you with a witch? Was it you that killed the one in the preserve?" Peter purposely listened to Chris's heartbeat as he spoke. It changed just a little but not enough for him to know the truth.

Chris stared at the pair before leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Jesus you two are crazy. Yes I met up with a witch. They wanted to know who the spark was in Beacon Hills." Chris turned to look at Peter and shifted in his position. "So what if I did? I'm not having a coven attacking anyone in Beacon Hills. Especially not Stiles."

Peter growled more as he went to step forwards but Stiles held his shirt. Snapping around, Peter glared at the teen. "Stiles let go. He's not telling us something." Stiles shook his head and looked over the wolfs shoulder to the hunter.

"What do you mean not letting them attack anyone, especially me?" Stiles was confused. Why would the witches want him? Spark? He could be the spark? But then he remembered what Deaton said about sparks and how he never spotted Chris stepping over mountain ash. "It's you isn't it?"

Peter snapped around to look to Chris. He heard the heartbeat raise at Stiles words. Sniffing the air, Peter began to recognise a scent he could never explain. It was subtle enough to ignore but now it made sense. "You're the spark. You treated me like a monster for being a werewolf and here you are being a spark!"

Chris frowned at the pair. He should have anticipated Stiles working it out. The kid was smart. Especially for a spark himself. Reaching behind him, Chris grabbed his pistol and aimed it straight at Stiles. "Take one step, either of you and I will shoot." Chris kept the gun aimed at Stiles but looked to Peter. The wolf tensed but stayed still on the spot.

"Put. The gun. down." Peter growled and shifted to move towards Chris. Instantly he regretted it as Chris shuffled the gun and rose a challenging eyebrow. Peter looked to Stiles who whitened and looked dumbfound.

"Try that again Hale and I will shoot. Now if yo don't want the kids blood over you, I suggest you do as I say." Chris grabbed his duffel bag and lifted it onto his shoulder. He waited for Peter to respond but instead the wolf huffed. "Against the wall."

Peter stared at Chris and refused to move. Behind him, Stiles did as Chris instructed. "I'm not moving. Now put the gun down Argent." Flicking out his claws, Peter growled and crouched down ready to pounce.

"Let me say it again Peter. Against. The. Wall." Chris moved his gun to Peter this time round. A mistake he instantly regretted. The wolf pounced at him ignoring the pain and pushing Argents body against the fridge. Clawing at the mans wrist, Peter forced him to drop the pistol.

"You're not going anywhere Argent. You are going to answer all of our questions." Peter growled as he pushed further against Argents wrists to hold him back. Shifting on the spot, Peter looked straight at him.

"Hale I swear to god I will put you down." Argent growled himself before moving his fingers in a controlled manor. Before Peter could react he was being thrown backwards with a flick of Chris's wrist. His body tossed against the island and dropping to the floor. Chris grabbed his duffel bag once more and kept a hand pointed at the stunned wolf. "Stay down wolf where you belong." Instantly Chris regretted the words, but he couldn't take them back.

Turning to Stiles, Chris eyed the teen. "Grab his phone." Chris watched as the teen looked at him confused but stayed put. "I said. Grab. His. Phone." Shouting this time grabbed Stiles attention. Jumping from where he stood, Stiles shot to Peter and crouched by the wolfs side.

With guidance from Peter, Stiles grabbed the wolfs phone and stood up looking at Chris for the next move. "Now pass me yours." Chris ordered as Stiles looked at him wide eyed. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his own phone shaking and handed them to Chris. Snatching the phones, the hunter shoved them both in the sink and ran the tap.

"Stay here until you no longer hear my heartbeat Peter. I know you'll let the pair of you out." Chris stepped backwards out into the hallway and towards the door. As he went to turn around, he watched Stile jump out of the kitchen with Peter. Slamming the door closed on them, Chris brought his hand to the lock and drew a symbol.

If they were smart enough, the pair of them would know it's better to just break the door down. But all he needed was to buy him some time. Pressing the elevator button, Chris waited a moment until it arrived. He quickly pushed on every floor button before stepping out. Running towards the stairs, Chris quickly took them in two's until he reached the carpark.

Fiddling with his keys, Chris walked up to his SUV whilst taking regular glances behind him. He knew it wouldn't take long for Peter to follow. As he unlocked his car, he heard the fire escape door opening across the garage.

"Argent." Growling, Peter slammed the escape door open and looked for Chris. Spotting his body, Peter ran towards the man's car as it sped towards him.

Speeding past Peter, Chris turned the car towards the garage exit and shot outside. Shoving the SUV into gear, he sped down the road whilst watching Peter fade in his wing mirror.

"I'm so sorry Peter." Chris whispered to himself as he drove towards the main road out of Beacon Hills before realising how bad of an idea it would be. Turning around, Chris decided to drive in circles around town. It would be better to confuse the wolf and make him think he left town sooner than he actually had.

Sighing, Chris drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and turned around the corner and headed back into Beacon Hills.

—

Stiles stalked around Argents kitchen in shock as his ADHD went crazy. Peter had growled at him to stay put and right now he couldn't blame the wolf. They had come to speak to Argent politely. Even if Peter was a bit on edge.

 _It all started with him spotting Argent at the loft. He wanted to know what put Chris on edge when he reached his car. He had seen him holding a note before looking around. Not long later he sped off in his SUV._

 _That's when Stiles spotted Peter, lurking in the dark watching Argent himself. As soon as the wolf turned to look at him, Stiles knew he was pissed off about something. He watched carefully as Peter stalked over to him._

 _"_ _What did you see?" Peter crossed his arms as he listened to Stiles heart. "And don't lie." Tilting his head he watched as Stiles let out a sigh and leaned back against his jeep._

 _"_ _I parked up just before he came out. I wanted to speak to him about something I found odd. Things didn't make sense with what Scott said. But when I watched him come out, he seemed on edge as if he knew he was being watched. That's when he pulled some paper off his car. I swear it wasn't me." Stiles flailed his hands around as he tried to explain what he saw to the wolf._

 _Peter huffed before turning back to where Chris left the loft. "Somethings not adding up with our hunter." Frowning to himself, Peter debated going after Chris. When the man turned up during the night, he could sense something wasn't wrong. Chris never turned up at his apartment._

 _"_ _He's lying to us. I think its to do with the witches." Peter looked to Stiles who seemed deep in thought himself. He himself had thought that Chris was lying about something but couldn't tell what. But for Stiles to think about it as well, something was certainly up. "What if it's Chris?"_

 _Now that had Peter's interest. Looking to Stiles, Peter hadn't thought about Chris being involved in that way. "You think they're after him?" Tilting his head, Peter smirked at the teens thinking._

 _"_ _Don't you find it odd, how he pushed Scott out the way. Just as the witch threw something at him?" Stiles waved his hands about as he spoke, with Peter obviously getting annoyed at him._

 _"_ _No-one mentioned that to me." Peter huffed and began to pace in the lot. Stiles ADHD seemed to be contagious to him. "What did Christopher say about this?" Peter looked to Stiles with interest. All he had been told was Scott had been injured by Witch fire, that yes Chris did pull him away but not the way Stiles was saying._

 _"_ _He just said he spotted the light and a strange sensation. Something that he had experienced before. But wouldn't it have been quicker than that?" Stiles watched Peter pacing and sighed. Even that was putting him on edge. "It's him! He's the spark! It makes sense. I mean, have you ever seen him actually cross any mountain ash?"_

 _Peter looked to Stiles at his sudden brainwave and frowned more. The teen was right. Looking back, he hadn't seen Chris ever cross mountain ash. His house was full of the stuff, but never sealed off. He had seen Chris use it to trap wolves, but if it was ever someone else's, he would never pass. "We need to speak to Christopher."_

"What the hell did he mean?" Stiles walked back and forth as questions ran through his mind. Peter had been over an hour and now Stiles was starting to worry. Chris had pulled his weapon on them and then he shoved Peter. He actually pushed Peter with thin air!

Walking around the island, Stiles foot kicked the gun that had been left on the floor. Frowning he crouches down and looks at the weapon. He had totally forgotten that Chris hadn't picked up the gun. Stiles reached out to touch it with interest without realising there was footsteps behind him.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Turning around Stiles looked to a frowning and frustrated Peter leaning against the kitchen doorframe. Stepping forwards the wolf creeped over to Stiles grabbing a kitchen towel off the side. "I lost his trail."

Kneeling next to Stiles, he grabbed the gun using the towel and lifted it up onto the side. Walking over to the sink, Peter reached for his phone and soaked it as he growled. He was going to make Argent pay for a new one.

"Why did he do it?" Stiles stared at the gun. Argent could have shot him if either of them moved, he didn't doubt that. He was just thankful that Peter did as he was told. "Thank you for not making him shoot."

Peter lowered his phone onto the side before turning to Stiles. The teen was pale, which Peter could understand seeing as Chris had aimed a gun to his head. "He stupidly thinks it is better to deal with it on his own and draw them away." Peter frowned and nodded. "I'd rather not deal with your dad for getting a hole put in your head."

Stiles looked at Peter dumbfound. "Hey! Nice to know you care" Huffing, Stiles walked round the kitchen. "What did he mean? I mean. With what he said" Turning to Stiles, he could see the wolf was pissed off.

Peter chuckled before looking around the kitchen himself. "You've got magic Stiles." Rummaging through the draws, Peter tried to find something to help find where Chris may go. "That's why Deaton had you seal the mountain ash around the club. Only a spark, someone with magical abilities is able to do it."

Stiles stared at Peter and shook his head. "I'm no spark." He couldn't be. He just imagined the line that was all. Anyone could do it, right? "I mean, I can't do what he just did."

"Stiles you're new to this. You can't just suddenly throw everybody about. Or draw magic. You have to be trained, which is what Deaton wanted to do when he felt you were ready." Peter looked to Stiles. Derek, Deaton and Peter had already tried to talk about it but all agreed it wouldn't be right. Not yet.

"You've been talking about me behind my back? How can you do that? If I can do this then why not start it earlier so I can protect myself instead of running into things with a metal bat!" Stiles looked at Peter with anger. How could they decide what he should do with his life.

"Because you starting to learn magic draws people wanting power Stiles. The more you use it the more people notice. You haven't been doing anything odd recently have you?" Peter walked over to Stiles and sniffed him. "You've been using magic." Peter growled as Stiles trembled under him.

"I haven't been doing any magic! Why the hell couldn't you have informed me? It should be my decision to make!" Stiles waved his arms around as Peter sniffed at him. He couldn't stop his body trembling because having Peter this close was never good.

Peter growled and walked away from Stiles. Chris had made him angry. They could have dealt with this, but instead the hunter thought it was better to take it on himself. Hell he's even a spark! All those times he called Peter and monster and he was one himself. He was somebody that was destined to work with a pack. "We should go to Derek."

Stiles looked at Peter with a tilted head as he shuffled on the spot. The turmoil was obviously showing on his face. Was it him that pissed Peter off? Or was it Chris. Stiles didn't dare ask, he knew he had caused some himself. "Great let's go piss off sourwolf."

In silence the pair walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind them hoping Alison had a key. Even worse they realised that they would have to tell her. Maybe they could lie a little. Not tell her the truth. It was bad enough that her father had gone on the run. It would be even harder to explain he was supernatural himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Pulling up to the Garage at the edge of Beacon Hills, Chris looked around before climbing out the SUV. His stomach rumbled at the lack of food in the last 24 hours. Groaning, he put a hand across his stomach and walked into the garage. _Time to get supplies._

Grabbing a basket, Chris walked towards the cereal isle deciding it was best to stock food that wouldn't run out of date so quickly. He searches the shelves before chucking in a load of nutrient bars and walks down towards the fridges. Chris grabs a couple packs of water bottles and energy drinks before looking around.

A couple of people trickle around the garage, and Chris can't help but feel on edge. Though none were Peter, something didn't add up. Walking down the isle, Chris grabbed some crisps and a bar of chocolate before heading to the till. The more he tried to act like normal, the more he could try spot what was putting him on edge.

Pulling out his wallet, Chris watched as a young man packed his groceries. Glancing out the window he spotted a black car at the end of the parking lot, not too far from his own SUV. "Would you like the water bottles in a bag sir?" Turning around, Chris looked to the young man holding the pack of water before nodding.

"Please, sorry." Grabbing his card, Chris put it into the reader before typing his pin. Pulling out at $20, he hands it to the confused young man. "This is yours, if you swear that you will tell no-one you have seen me if they ask." Chris smiles as the young man takes the note and smiles. In return he hands Chris his bags and receipt. "Thank you."

Grabbing the bags, Chris heads out the garage nodding once more to the young man before walking to his SUV. He glances around at the few people whilst trying to seem casual. None appeared to look at them or wearing guns, but he knew he had to be careful. People could still be deadly without guns.

Walking up to the passenger side, Chris bent down and lowered the bags to the floor. Grabbing for his keys, he started to turn around as he felt the shift in the air change. Dropping his keys instantly, Chris grabbed for his gun and aimed at the hunter standing by his boot. Frowning as he recognised the man, Chris cocked the gun. John stood with his arms crossed leant against Chris's car with a smirk.

As Chris watched John waiting for him to move, a hand grabbed Chris tugging him back against a body whilst another hand pushed a cloth over his nose and mouth. A sweet smell filled Chris's nose as he yanked against the body wide eyed. _Chloroform_. Yelling into the cloth, Chris pulled once more against the arms before his body caved. Darkness swirled his vision as the chloroform took away his control. His mind swirled as his body dropped against their grip. Moments later the darkness took over as he felt his body being lifted from the ground.

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

Peter stomped out of Stiles car and headed to the loft. He was angry to say the least. Chris had purposely drove around the town to lose him. He had gotten close once, that was until Chris rammed his SUV into Peter. He was still hurting to say the least.

Not to mention Peter was pissed off because Chris pulled out his gun on Stiles. Chris knew that if he aimed at Stiles Peter would not attack, he wouldn't jump. Chris had found a weakness in Peter before he had even realised himself. He hadn't even realised he got that close to the Stilinski kid. Hell all of the teens had managed to wiggle their way into his life.

Stomping up to the loft door, Peter flung it open as Stiles walked up behind him. Walking through as the door slammed against the wall, Peter growled. Scott, Derek and the rest of the teens were huddled around the sofa and window. They all looked up to Peter with so many different expressions that wound him up even more. Peter looked to Allison and walked straight over to her. Grabbing her shoulder, Peter shoved her against the wall growling.

"PETER!" Scott jumped up and shot over to Peter, pulling him away from Allison. The fear on her face at the wolfs sudden outburst. "Peter stop!" Scott growled before throwing the wolf across the loft. Howling, Scott warned Peter to stay back.

"She knows!" Peter spat to the side, wiping his cheek clean of his blood. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's just like him." Peter stared at Allison whose expression turned from scared to angry. He turned and braced himself as the young huntress ran at him with two blades in her hands. Shoving them into his shoulders, Peter cried in pain as the blades ripped through his skin.

Scott pulled at Allison, tugging her and the blades away from the holder Hale. He held his girlfriend as tears ran down her eyes. "I had no clue!" Allison looked at Peter with pleading eyes and turned to Scott who pulled back a little. "I swear I had no idea. He never even told me. His own daughter."

"If you don't mind. I would rather we talk about the real issue at hand instead of the smaller ones. Hell maybe even talk about how none of us noticed the obvious?" Stiles stood between them all waving his hands around as if they could enforce what he was saying. "I mean, how the hell did Argent hide being a spark without a single person, including wolves to notice as well as the fact he was always quick to notice the danger." Stiles looked around at everyone including Peter.

"It's not something normal for a hunter to be. Hell I don't even know how he managed to be a hunter whilst being a spark." Peter frowned before heading over to the window. Looking outside, he crossed his arms. "Even when he was younger, there was no common smells, nothing like that that showed he was, that he was a spark!" Slamming his hand against the metal frame, Peter leaned against it and rested his forehead against the glass.

"I mean. It was strange in the tunnels. When Argent pushed me out the way of that witches attack." Scott turned to look at Allison with a frown. "I mean even I didn't hear or smell anything. But he pushed me away. If he didn't it would of hit me dead centre in my chest." Scott looked to Stiles and Peter. The pair were acting odd, confused and hiding something. "What happened?"

Peter looked to Stiles as he stilled. The teens heartbeat rose quickly before calming a little. Before Peter could speak, Stiles was already there. "I was coming to the loft to find Argent to ask some questions. I thought the tunnel thing was weird-" Stiles waved his hands at Scott before continuing. "When I got there Argent was coming out and looking about. He grabbed some note off his car then drove off. That's when Peter asked me what I saw so we decided to go you know. Together to see where Argent was going whilst acting so weird."

"Dad would have told me if something was wrong. He wouldn't hide something like that. You must be mistaken." Allison crossed her arms and looked to Stiles. She didn't want to call him a liar, but she knew her dad. He wouldn't be something like that. He couldn't. A hunter hunts the supernatural. IF he was supernatural, why would he kill one of his own. Innocent or not. Stiles looked at Allison as if he'd been slapped but also didn't want to upset his friend.

"That's the thing. We spotted a witch that was killed. It all started to make sense and when we couldn't find your dad we went to your apartment. Peter may, have slightly broke us in. But anyway. Your dad came out with this reaallllyyy big bag. Something about didn't want to talk now he needed to go somewhere." Stiles watched as Allison frowned. He could tell she had no clue where he would go. As if there was nothing that the man needed to be doing.

"That's when I said it was him, and a gun may or may not have been pointed at my face." Stiles waved his hands around before silencing under the growl of Scott. He looked to his friend and raised his hands up as if to say nothing happened. Allison looked between the two and shook her head at Scott as if to say she had no clue once again.

"I think what Stiles was trying to say, is your father threatened us. Well more threatened Stiles with the gun. When he was distracted and I finally managed to pin him against the fridge, he moved his hands. Like his fingers, and when he flicked them hell he threw me across the kitchen without even touching me." Peter scowled and then growled. "He locked us in the apartment and then drove around town to lose me. He knew exactly how to lose me. Except the one time I caught up so he decided to hit me head on." Peter walked around the loft and huffed.

"That explains the state of the kitchen. But I don't see how my dad could be a spark. Or even how he became a spark. I mean doesn't it have to be in the family? I'm pretty sure Gerard would of used it if he knew." Allison looked up to Scott then to Derek. "What if he's in trouble? He wouldn't aim at Stiles for no reason. I'm sorry he did Stiles." Allison grabbed ahold of Scott's hand and relaxed as he squeezed back.

"It does make sense. I never once saw Argent cross someone else's mountain ash. Only his own. But all the times he saw danger before it happened, he moved before it striked. He knew. For him to pull a gun on Stiles. Something must be wrong." Derek looked to Peter before shaking his head. Turning to the window again he looked to the rain pouring down." We need to find Argent before he hurts someone, and before he gets hurt himself. Peter do you still have his scent?"

Peter looked to Derek before nodding. He wouldn't say how he could never get rid of Argents scent, nor would he ever want too. But he would smell him if he was near by. He could still grasp a little. Still smell the gunmetal and swear in the air. Though it wasn't close. It was just out of reach and he couldn't help but be frustrated at that.

"Me and Peter will go out and try find Argent. You lot stay here and don't mess this place up. And that also means no searching. We'll come back either way by dark. We can't risk anyone being on their own with a coven about. It isn't safe." Derek turned to look at the teens who all nodded. He couldn't help but smile knowing that they would only ignore what he said.

Walking to the loft door, Peter waited for Derek to be by his side before the pair of them shifted and ran out towards the preserve. To try grab a snatch at Argents scent if they could.


	7. Chapter 7

Snapping his head up, Chris looked around the room. Taking in deep breaths, he calmed his heart beat before taking a further look. Walls and part of the ceiling was collapsed in. Other parts of the room show off a neglected basement.

Rotten wooden stairs lead up to a door, a window slightly shows trees. Looking down, Chris chuckled at the sight of ropes. Whoever tied him up must not know he has been trained to escape these at a young age.

Looking around once more, he listened out for someone before confirming to himself no-one was around. Looking down, he shuffled in the chair moving it across the floor.

"Fools."

Leaning as far forwards as he could, Chris smirked before yanking himself back and forcing the chair backwards. Bracing himself, Chris grunted at the pain as the chair splintered and broke. Turning to the side to move from the splintered wood, Chris gasped as the ropes constricted around him like a snake.

"What the-"

Gasping for air, Chris fought hard against the ropes as he straightened up. Wiggling against the restraint, he looked down at the ropes cursing at their yellow magical glow. Reaching his hand round to his belt, he searched for his knife only to find it gone.

Kicking and rolling around, Chris got himself up to a wall that had not collapsed in and sits up against it. The ropes relaxed a little but not enough for him to escape.

A creaking distracted him. Looking to the stairs, a tall women was half way down smirking before continuing. As she rounded around the bottom step, the woman clicked her fingers.

The ropes tugged against Chris tightly before moving up the wall, yanking him into a standing position.

"The more you tug, the more they'll constrict." The woman smirked and crossed her arms as she stood in front of him.

"Dirty trick you're using. Should know these won't hold for long, magic or not." Chris smirked before grunting as the ropes tightened against.

"Watch your mouth if you want to be able to breathe. Now tell me spark, how did you get your power." The woman stares at Chris whilst standing awkwardly.

"Seriously? All this because you think I'm a spark? How stupid could you be. I mean come on. I'm a hunter." Chris laughed before fighting the ropes again. Gritting his teeth, he looked down at the ropes before staring at the woman. "Now let me go."

"Now, now Argent. Don't play games with me. We know you're a spark." The woman walked over to Chris, lifting his face with her hand. "Now tell us what we want to know."

"I already told you. I'm not a spark. I'm just a god damn hunter. Now let me go because I swear as soon as I get out of these I will kill you." Chris yanked his head back from the woman.

"If so, then why is one of our own, dead by your very hands and by magic." The woman smirked as Chris snapped to look at her.

"What the hell are you on about? I haven't killed anybody for months! I hunt those who hunt us. Who the hell are you?" Chris watched as a flash of anger flickered through the woman's eyes.

"One of my sisters was killed! You killed her in the preserve. Now its time to pay for it. We can either do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice. Because right now, the rest of the coven want to watch you burn in front of all your friends. Where did you get your powers!" The woman shoved her hand into Chris's neck, holding him as he stared back at her.

"I am not a spark!" Chris yelled and gasped as her hand squeezed around his throat. After what felt like minutes as his eyes began to play tricks from the lack of oxygen, the woman yanked her hand back and paced the floor.

"Very well. Then we will force it out of you." The woman clicked her fingers causing all the rope around Chris to vanish as another piece rope dangled from the ceiling swinging towards him. As it got closer, the rope latched around Chris's wrist and yanked him from the wall. It continued to move around him until he was left dangling unable to touch the floor in its grasp.

Gasping for air as the ropes tightened, Chris fought and shook hard trying to escape. But the ropes were too tight, they pulled him to a complete still whilst dangling from his hands. The whole of his body weight was being held by the ropes on his wrist. "Let. Me. Go."

Chris glanced up to the woman in anger. She walked over to him pulling out a satchel from her pocket. She stepped around him before stilling in front of him and emptied the contents of the satchel into her hand. Blue powder mounted in her palm before she smirked and blue it into his face. After watching him cough for a minute, the woman tilted her head before leaving the room.

Gasping, Chris tried to hold his breath as his lungs burned. The weight of his body pulled at his chest making it hard to breathe. Tugging on the ropes, Chris lifted his head to take a deep breath before letting go as pain ripped through him.

Blinking hard, Chris battled to stay awake until he couldn't use the ropes to lift up enough to get another breath. Gasping Iuntil the darkness came.

—

CRACK.

Deaton turned and ducked as the glass cupboard above him shattered into peaces. Dust, leafs and other herbs scattered around the room as he looked up to Stiles.

"I can't do this!" Throwing his arms in the air and flailing around, Stiles stared at the mess he created. "This isn't going to work. I'm not sure what you all expect of me. I'm nothing!"

Standing up and brushing the dust off himself, Deaton looked to the teen with a frown. "You can do this, we just need to focus your power" Walking over to the counter, he grabbed a dustpan and brush before turning to the mess.

"How can you possibly say that? How can any of you even think that? I'm a mess! I'm a teenage absolute mess. I mean come on. A spark? Me? Really? Who the hell decides this stuff?" Walking around on the spot, Stiles ignored the veterinarian cleaning up around him. Grabbing a jar of ash, he turned to look at Deaton.

"Stiles, calm. We can do this slowly." Brushing the mess into the bin, Deaton looked to Stiles who clasped his head in his hands. "Let's start a different approach."

"What other approach can stop me from blowing up any more jars of glass?" Stiles lifted up a jar from the side and shook his head. "I can't do anymore of this tonight."

"Stiles we can't keep putting this off." Deaton crossed his arms at the other side of the examining table and frowned at the teen. "We've been putting this off for two weeks now."

"Yeah! Two weeks since Argent went nuts, tried to kill me and Peter then vanished into thin air." Throwing the glass onto the table, Stiles turned towards the door.

"Stiles wait! You can't go alone. Not now we know what you are." Deaton reached to grasp Stiles shirt, but instead the teen pulled back. Stomping out the room, Stiles left Deaton behind shouting his name. "Stiles!"

—

Walking through the forest, Stiles sighed and kicked at the leafs. He had spent hours with Deaton trying to create a mountain ash ring like the veterinarian does. Yet no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't replicate it. Instead things liked to smash and explode around him.

No matter how hard he tried, how hard he focused. He just couldn't do it. "This is a joke!"

"What's a joke?" Stiles spun around looking around the forest in the dark. The familiar voice felt so surreal. Why would Peter be out here at night? It may be the preserve but surely he had something else to do.

"What do you want Peter? Haven't you got something I don't know, snobby to do?" Stiles looked around until he caught Peter leaning against a tree in his usual smug posture. A smirk slapped across the wolfs face whose eyes glowed blue.

"What do I want? I'm more interested in why you are in the preserve. On your own. At night." Smiling at Stiles, Peter pushed off the tree and stepped forwards until he was face to face with the fidgety teen.

"I needed a walk. Some air. What do you care?" Stiles turned to look at Peter before stepping backwards and tripping over himself. Falling to the floor, Stiles's arms flailed around to catch himself.

"I care because if I remember correctly, I believe it was said you were not to be out in the dark alone." Walking over to Stiles, Peter held his hand out to the teen who just stared at it. Huffing, Peter shook his head before reaching up and yanking Stiles to his feet.

"I don't need no baby sitter." Stiles pushed at Peter's hand until he let go and shook his head. Patting his clothes, he spun on the spot before turning back to the wolf. "You still didn't answer my question."

"Deaton called. He didn't want you alone and with Derek out searching for Argent he had no-one else to call." Peter huffed and smirked as he stepped closer to the teen. "You smell odd."

"Seriously! Can't I just get some time alone. To myself. Without any supernatural crap? I mean come on!" Pushing Peter backwards, Stiles ignored his growl and frowned. "What the hell do you mean I smell odd? Seriously dude that is gross!"

Peter stomped around Stiles, circling him. He growled whilst glaring at the teen. "You're at risk Stiles. You can't be alone. Get that into that thick head of yours." Jumping forwards, Peter threw Stiles against a tree before sniffing the teens neck. "You've been using your spark."

"I've been exploding objects! Nothing to do with losing my spark at all." Pushing against Peter, Stiles quickly stilled at the wolfs growl. "Let me go!"


	8. Chapter 8

A burning sensation washed over Chris dragging him from his peace. Shaking awake, he gasped at the feeling of freezing water burning his skin. Flicking his eyes around, Chris looked to chair in which ropes held him before looked to two hunters standing in front of him.

Elizabeth and John stood in front of him, both with a smirk on their face. Elizabeth stood with her arms linked and resting her head on one hand in a thoughtful stance. John on the other hand was holding the bucket of which the water Chris was currently wearing originally stored.

"Wakey wakey Argent." Elizabeth walked forwards and lifted his chin to look up at her. "Now look what the cat's dragged in. One of our very own, a hunter is a spark. Don't you find that a bit, traitorous?"

John chucked the bucket to the side watching to see if Chris flinched. Instead eyes just looked at him. "Speak you traitor!" John stood still squeezing his fists as he spoke.

Yanking his head back from Elizabeths hands, Chris spat at their feet. Before he could spare a glance at Elizabeth, a fist collided with his face snapping it to the side.

"Now now John. I think we need to talk a bit further before we get to that stage." Elizabeth held a hand on John's shoulder as Chris turned to look at them with a bloody nose and lip.

"So tell me Argent, what lead to you being such a disappointment? Is it daddy issues? Does Gerard know about your little secret?" Elizabeth walked around the chair before squeezing Chris's shoulder tightly. Her nailed pricked at his skin drawing small amounts of blood.

Looking at the wall, Chris ignored the pain from Elizabeths nails. He focused on the stairs until his head was yanked back by his hair. "Silent treatment? Really? You're even more of a disappointment than I expected. These witches think you're some big spark. Yet instead you are just some pathetic wannabe hunter."

Looking at Elizabeth in the eyes, Chris fought against himself as something inside snapped. He wanted to curse himself for reacting, but he couldn't help it. Not when someone questions his role as a hunter. "I'm no wannabe hunter. I'm thy hunter." Chris spat at Elizabeth with a smirk.

"Look at that John. He can speak." Letting go of Chris's hair, Elizabeth smirked before turning around and punching Chris in the stomach. She watched as the hunter recoiled for a second before putting on his poker face. "Come on sparky. Show us what you've got."

"I'm not a spark. I'm a hunter and a bloody good one at that. Unlike you fakes who hunt for the game." Chris stared at John who held himself until that comment. He braced himself as a barrage of punches collided with his body.

"That all you got? Some lousy punches? And you call yourselves hunters." Chris smiled as he leant back with blood dripping down his face. He watched the two hunters who looked at one another and nodded. "Look at that. Tweedle dee and tweedle dum. The slaves of a coven because they are a a failure to hunters."

Tilting his head, Chris watched as the pair shuffled on the spot before breaking apart. Elizabeth walked to Chris's left whilst John went right until they were out of his view. Straining to look around, Chris pulled at the ropes holding him. Turning his hands around, he closed his eyes and began to manueuver his fingers.

"Nuh, uh, uh. I don't think so." Elizabeths hands grasped at Chris's holding them both at an awkward angle as crouched in front of him. Fighting against them, Chris tried to force his fingers free. "Oh no, no. We know how this works. I wonder, can you use your spark if your hands are damaged?"

Chris rocked against the chair trying to get free as John came back into view. In his hands, he held acetone and a lighter. "Did you know the coven gave us permission to do as we wish as long as we don't kill you. It appears they want your spark." Elizabeth smiles as she twisted his hands back and let go. Reaching up his arms, Elizabeth cut at his shirt sleeves before pulling the fabric away.

"And what do you get in return? Knowledge to all their glory? What the hell made you go from hunting them to working with them." Chris pulled at his arms as John splashed the acetone over his hands.

"We get power. Power to take down who we want, when we want." Elizabeth walked to John and took the lighter from him. Crouching down in front of Chris, she looked at his hands and tilted her head. "What makes it even sweeter is the fact that we get to tear the famous Christopher Argent apart."

"Do you seriously think you could break me? I've been trained for a lot worse than this. Sorry to say you're out of luck there." Chris flashed a smile at Elizabeth as a frown crossed her face. Moving his fingers, Chris focused on the ropes in the hopes to break them quickly.

"Oh no you don't." Elizabeth flicked the lighter on and pushed it against each of Chris's hands engulfing them in flames. Pain ripped through Chris as his hands melted in the heat. Biting his lip as he yelled into his mouth, he flapped his hands around trying to put the flames out as Elizabeth and John watched.

"John, water please." Elizabeth turned to John and nodded to another bucket of water before looking back to Chris. The smell of burning flesh flowed through the room as Chris's yelling echoed around. She watched as his skin peeled and turning red before John chucked the bucket of water over him.

Biting his tongue, Chris rocked against the chair as pain ripped through him. Every movement he tried with his hands burned bringing tears to his eyes. Closing his eyes, he bit hard and tried to focus on his breathing through the pain.

"Looks like we got a toasted spark here." John smirked before throwing the bucket at Chris's feet. He stepped forwards pulling on a pair of leather black gloves before pushing down on one of Chris's hands.

Both Elizabeth and John smiled as Chris cried out in pain before passing out. They stared at the hunter for a few more minutes before Elizabeth turned towards the door. "Clean up his hands, then come upstairs." Walking up the stairs, Elizabeth looked at the slumped hunter once more before letting out a chuckle as she walked away.

—

"You need to focus!" Peter snapped as he stood in front of Stiles. For hours, they had been trying to practice a mountain ash barrier.

"I am focusing! I have been focusing for the last four hours!" Stiles flung his arms about as he turned to look at a tree and sighed. Falling down to his butt, he grabbed a handful of leafs and sighed.

"You're not focusing. I can smell your frustration from here. Moving left, right, throwing your arms about. You're anything but calm and focused." Peter crossed his arms as he stared at Stiles. The teen was so stressed, and who could blame him. But he also needed protection.

"Well you're not helping being such a snappy wolf! I mean come on. Why the hell am I training with you?" Stiles turned to look at Peter who was starting to wolf out. Getting to his feet, Stiles held the leafs in his hand and stood tall.

"I wouldn't have to deal with a bratty you if you would just suck it up and get a grip. Instead of being fidgety and a complete clumsy teenage mess!" Peter snapped before growling at the teen as his eyes glowed blue.

"If you weren't such a psycho then maybe I would be a lot calmer!" Stiles threw the leafs in his hand at Peter knowing it would wind the wolf up. He half hoped that they would just engulf the wolf and swallow him up as he looked away.

"What the hell is this Stiles?!" Peter snapped as he turned around on the spot. Stiles turned to see him wrapped in leafs and tree roots. "Get this off me Stiles!"

Breaking out into laughter, Stiles looked at Peter spinning on the spot and then rolling on the floor only to collect more leafs. "Oh this is funny!"

"STILES!" Peter snapped as he rolled onto his hands and knee's. The teen flinched before laughing more. Walking over to Peter he pushed as many leafs off as he could but there were so many.

"Seriously, stay still. Every-time you move you're getting more stuck to you." Stiles bit back a laugh as Peter glared at him, he was sure it was puppy eyes instead of the deadly psycho he knew Peter to be.

"Well undo what ever you did!" Peter nipped at Stiles hand before sitting on his backside pulling at the leafs and roots that had gathered around his feet.

"I don't know what I did. I just wanted you to shut up, I was angry and wished they'd engulf you." Stiles plucked the last leaf off and stood back up as Peter huffed. "Maybe we should go back to the loft."

"Well that would be a good idea and you can sort whatever the hell you just did." Peter stared at the leafs as they started to move towards him. Standing up, he sighed as a few leafs were caught in the wind and latched onto him again.

Biting back a laugh, Stiles carried on walking until they reached the loft. By now Peter had multiple leafs stuck to him once again. Both of them walked in silence towards the loft.

—

As Peter and Stiles reached the loft, they looked at a familiar car. They glanced at each other with a frown before turning back to the loft. Allison would be upstairs, Peter can hear her heartbeat already.

Once upstairs, Peter opened to loft door to see Derek and Allison yelling at one another whilst Scott stood like a helpless puppy.

"Would one of you mind informing us two what the hell is going on?" Peter crossed his arms as he walked down the steps. Everyone turned to look at him, each dropping their mouths.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" Peter scowled before looking down to see he still had leafs on him. "Oh for christ sakes, Stiles find a way to fix this!"

Stiles looked at Peter sheepishly before nodding. He looked to the others who all turned to him instead. "I may of accidentally cast something, somehow by wishing and not sure how to undo it-"

"And you're going to find a way to undo it aren't you?" Peter looked to Stiles who nodded. "As for you three, what is going on?"

"I want to know where the hell my dad is." Allison turned to Peter before glaring back at Derek. "It's been two weeks and you've found absolutely nothing. You drove my father out of town and now there's no word of him." Allison turned back to Peter with a glare he could have sworn would be followed with a growl if she were a wolf.

"And like I was telling you before these two arrived. Argent is gone without a trace. We lost his scent at a garage north of Beacon Hills." Derek leaned back against the desk with his arms crossed.

"That's not good enough! You could have stopped him. Instead you carried on forcing him away!" Allison shoved at Derek as tears ran down her face. "He is all I have left and you forced him away!"

"It wasn't Derek that forced him away Allison." Peter snapped and grabbed at her wrists so she faced him. "I went after him, it was me trying to chase him. It was me that lost him."

"Why. Why couldn't you have made him stay." Allison's fight crumbled as she leant against Peter sobbing. Looking to Derek and Scott, Peter felt awkward. He was unsure what to do, so he wrapped one arm around her waste and the other across her shoulder. Pulling her into a hug, Peter let her tears ruin his shirt.

"I tried." Peter frowned at his own voice as he gently stroked Allisons back. "I will get him back. We will find him. I have his scent as I swear to you Allison." Pulling away, Peter held her shoulder so that she would look at him. "I will get your father back. Alive."

Allison nodded to Peter before looking down again. "Thank you. I'm sorry." Pulling away, Allison wiped at her sleeve before walking over to Scott and into his arms.

"Let's sort a plan, if Argent went missing up north, we should start there. I have his scent still." Peter walked to the desk where a ripped map was laid out.

"Do I dare ask on how you have his scent? Even I can't smell him anywhere near here." Derek raised an eyebrow at Peter who chuckled and shook his head.

"Past." Peter pushed his lips together as they all gathered around the map. "We should keep an eye on the preserve at the north. Because if there's anywhere Argent would hide. It would be there."


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up slowly, Chris let out a sigh before opening his eyes. Glancing up, he looked to two figures moving in front of him. One he recognised as the witch who spoke to him earlier? Was it earlier? The other he presumed was apart of her coven.

Reaching down, the older familiar woman moved four bowls around an incomplete circle whilst the younger woman prepared each with water, fire, earth and an incense for air. Instantly Chris recognised the makeshift alter they were preparing.

"Well look whose awake." Crossing her arms with a smile, the older woman looked Chris up and down before walking over to him. "I'm giving you one final chance. Where did you get your powers?"

Chris chuckled before shaking his head. He regretted the motion as his head began to spin. Looking up to the woman, Chris smirked even as his split lip reopened. "I already told you I'm no spark."

A hiss came from the younger woman before silencing at the stare from her higher up. As the older woman turned around, she tilted her head with a questioning look. "Very well. Then we will carry on."

Turning around the older woman clicked her fingers before grabbing a handful of mountain ash and drawing more of the circle. Chris looked at her with surprise as the ropes that held him to the chair dropped to the floor.

Using the moment of freedom, Chris jumped to his feet and shot towards the stairs. As he reached half way, the older woman clicked her fingers again when he reached her side. The ropes from the chair slid across the floor until they wrapped around his body.

Yanking at his arms as the ropes reached the ceiling, they drew him off his feet. Dangling in a crucifixion position, Chris grunted at the pain of his arms taking his weight. The older woman smiled as she walked around the dangling hunter. "I don't think so Argent. We have great plans for you."

Looking to Chris's hands, the woman brought her hand up to the bandages covering them. Frowning, she shook her head and chuckled. "Looks like you've pissed off a few friends."

"I've pissed off a lot of people. It's nothing new. What the hell do you want with me?" Chris gasped as the witch grasped his hand tightly. Tugging at his hand, Chris fought the pain until she let go.

"We're going to take your powers my dear. Then we're going to make you one of us." Smiling, she turned around and walked over to the younger woman who Chris presumed was a witch as well.

Reaching down, the older woman grasped a knife in one hand and another handful of mountain ash in her other. Nodding to the younger woman who stepped back, she carried on drawing her circle with Chris inside.

"I'm not a spark, so there's no powers for you to steal. And there will never be a day that I will join you." Chris watched carefully with a smirk as she closed the circle.

"Oh don't play stupid with me. We can feel the spark energy rolling off you. We never said you would join us willingly." The woman smiled as she stood in front of him.

"If you know I'm a spark. Then you'll know I can break these easily." Chris chuckled before wiggling his fingers in the bandages ignoring the pain o his burnt skin.

"No, no no you don't." Before Chris could finish, the woman dragged the blade across his chest before stabbing him. She watched with amusement as Chris's eyes opened wide and his lips sealed tight to stop himself from crying out.

"Now Jennie." The woman instructed her assistant before pulling the blade out. Dragging the blade across his chest, she drew symbols in his own blood. Reaching down to the alter, the woman grabbed a satchel as Chris fought against the ropes.

In the background Jennie started to chant around them. Her words echoed around the room as Chris gasped at feeling his energy draining. Looking at the older woman with the little energy he had left, Chris flinched as she blew a fine powder into his face.

Seconds after the powder hit Chris, the woman chuckled as his body went limp. She walked around him joining in the chant before drawing one final symbol on his back with the blade cutting his skin.

Standing back as they came to a stop, the women stared at the hunter dangling in the ropes. "Did it work?" The younger woman walked through the circle as the older woman broke it. "Do you feel it?"

The older woman frowned as she lifted the hunters head, turning it side to side. "He's still a spark." Frustrated and angry, the woman let go of his head watching as it dropped back against his chest. "But he is now ours."

—

"STILES!" Peter snapped as his head popped out of a mound of leafs and twigs. Shaking his head only made it worse as a twig smacked him across the head.

"Sorry!" Flapping around with his hands, Stiles focused on the leafs and twigs until they dropped around Peter creating a circle.

"The aim was to control one, not multiple." Peter flicked his hands across his body brushing off the dirt in disgust. He was starting to regret wearing high end clothing. "What the hell is this?"

Peter looked around him at the raised circle of leafs and twigs surrounding him. Stilling, Stiles looked at it and focused until he walked forwards and parted his hands against it. Instantly the circle broke with leafs and twigs blowing away at all angles.

"I was trying to focus on one leaf. The next thing I knew all of them where linked together." Moving his hands about, Stiles pointed to where the leafs had all joined. "It was as if I could feel them all move here."

Growling, Peter shook his head and looked to the large metal tin holding mountain ash. "Where the hell is the druid when you need him."

"Right behind you, and the 'druid' has a name." Deaton smiled as Peter turned to look at him with his wolf eyes. Shaking his head, Deaton signalled for them all to gather by a large raised rock.

"How the hell did you sneak up? I could even sense you." Peter frowned as he looked at Deaton. Openly he sniffed at the air trying to catch a scent.

"Magic works in mysterious ways. But once you learn control you learn you can also hide things as well." Dropping his bag onto the rock, Deaton ignored the wolf scenting him as he pulled out mountain ash in a tin, a small wooden box with druid symbols etched into it and energy bars.

"Energy bars?" Stiles looked over the items Deaton laid out on the rock. He reached out to grasp the wooden box only to have his hand slapped away.

"Using magic uses energy. It will make you feel better afterwards. No touching, not yet." Deaton grasped some mountain ash and threw it towards Peter. The wolf jumped as he was suddenly encircled by a barrier.

"Really?" Crossing his arms, Peter frowned as he kicked at the barrier. A growl escaped his lips as his foot bounced backwards.

"Today we will be teaching you how to create a barrier. Whether it's to keep you inside and safe, or to keep your enemy trapped. They will protect you either way as you can see." Walking up to the circle, Deaton kicked at the ash breaking it as he ignored Peter's growling.

"You want me to create a barrier around myself?" Stiles looked partially excited but also nervous. Looking at the mountain ash, Stiles smiled at the thought of creating a barrier.

"No, I want you to trap Peter." Deaton smiled as he walked over to Stiles and handed him the tin of mountain ash. Both Stiles and Peter looked at him shocked. "You need to learn to protect yourself in certain circumstances where you are at risk of being harmed. So Peter is going to attack you, and you are going to create a barrier."

Stiles stared at Deaton with his mouth open before glancing to Peter who went from deep in thought to a smug smirk. "You want me to trap him? Have you seen Peter?" Stiles flung his arms to his side like a child protesting.

"I have, and he will be attacking you." Turning to Peter, Deaton gave him a stare. "Controlled attack. No actual harm will be done." Turning back to Stiles, Deaton placed his hands on his shoulders. "You can do this, you just need to focus. You want to trap him."

Stiles shook his head as Deaton poured a handful of mountain ash into his hand. Before Stiles could protest anymore, Peter had shifted into his Beta mode and lunged towards him.

Panicking, Stiles jumped backwards behind the rock and threw the ash at Peter. The ash disbursed as Peter shot through it. Closing his eyes, Stiles wished for Peter to be stopped before he could reach him.

A strange feeling washed over him before hearing a chuckle and a grunt from the two men near him. "Stiles!" Wincing, Stiles opened his eyes and peaked his head over the rock. Peter stood surrounded by leafs waving his arms as roots wrapped around his legs.

"A little unorthodox but I suppose it works." Deaton smirked before walking around the circle. Reaching towards Peter, The barrier shimmered and blocked his hand from going further. "Interesting."

"Interesting? I'm wrapped in bloody roots!" Peter growled as he tugged his feet to try free himself. "I thought we were practicing with mountain ash. Not this. It took me two days to stop leafs attaching to me."

"This has happened before?" Deaton looked at Peter who nodded before turning to Stiles. The teen looked between them before nodding and tapping his foot.

"It wasn't on purpose! I was just angry at Peter and wanted him away and well then all the leafs around us stuck to him." Stiles bit down a laugh as he chuckled to himself before being silenced by Peter's growl.

"It looks like you are more powerful than we first thought Stiles." Deaton frowned and rubbed at his chin with one hand before turning back to Peter.

"What were you doing practising with him without a druid?" Deaton watched the wolf still before growling some more.

"I found him in the forest and he said he wanted to practice more. So I offered seeing as I've hand a bit of experience with druids." Crossing his arms, Peter stood still and frowned at the stupid question.

"It's different with Stiles Peter. You can sense it can't you?" Deaton walked around circling Peter as he watched the wolf nod. "We need to be careful. He needs someone with him at all times."

Watching the pair of them, Stiles flapped his arms trying to catch their attention. "Er hello! I'm still here!" The pair of them continued to talk between themselves. Turning behind him, Stiles looked into the darkness from the forest as something caught his attention. Something was dragging at his senses telling him to look.

A slight purple glow around a figure caught Stiles attention as it moved towards him. The figure stumbled as it got closer and closer until Stiles began to notice the torn familiar clothing. Looking to the figures face, Stiles gasped as Chris stumbled closer.

Peter's head snapped towards Stiles before looking past him to the hunter stumbling. As Chris walked through the final row of tree's, he dropped to his knee's gasping before falling fully to the ground.

Pushing at the barrier, Peter growled as it pushed back at him. "Stiles! The barrier!" Turning around, the teen looked shocked before running to Peter and pushing at the leafs. The twigs and leafs exploded around them as the barrier burst.

Deaton rushed to Chris's side, cautiously he kneeled down next to him. Reaching to Argents neck, he carefully placed two fingers against his neck. "He's alive." Reaching around, Deaton grasped at Chris's shoulders before turning him onto his back.

Peter ran to Deaton's side before sniffing the air around Chris. "I can't sense him. Why can't I sense him?" Frowning, Peter looked to the druid who was staring at Chris.

"He must of used something to mask his scent. Not even I could sense his presence." Moving his arms across the hunters body, Deaton checked carefully through the torn clothing. Blood seeped through the clothing at all possible angles.

Looking down to his hands, Deaton pulled gently at the gloves. The smell of burnt skin filled the air causing them all to wrinkle their noses. Deaton and Peter stared in horror at the raw burns covering Chris's hands. "What the-"

Stiles stopped still as he looked down at Chris. He stared at the wounds before looking to Argents burnt hands. "What the hell happened!" As Stiles kneeled down, a grunt escaped the hunters lips distracting them all.

"Christopher?" Deaton shook at Chris's shoulder gently until a pair of eyed stared up at him. "Stay still, you're in a bad way. Would you mind telling me what happened?" Deaton frowned as Chris continued to stare at him with no response.

"Do you know where you are?" Again Chris stared at Deaton blinking without moving. Looking to Peter concerned, Deaton signalled with a nod of his head to the left that they should talk.

"Stiles make sure he doesn't move." Deaton pointed to Chris until Stiles nodded. Walking past the teen, Deaton followed Peter over to the other side of the clearing. He turned to look at Stiles and Chris as Peter followed suit.

"I should have been able to catch his scent." Peter frowned as he watched Stiles muttering to Chris. "How the hell did he hide all his scent. I should of still been able to hear him too."

"Even with extensive magic he should still have a signature coming off of him. I am concerned about his hands. He needs to be seen to immediately." Deaton watched Stiles holding Chris's arm trying to keep his hands clean and away from touching anything.

"Is it wise we leave him near Stiles? He did try to kill him back at the apartment." Peter growled as he watched Chris stare at the teen. A hand squeezed Peter's shoulder gently, distracting him again.

"Take Chris back to the loft, do not let anyone but Derek know. I will finish off with Stiles here and meet you there." Deaton looked to Stiles before shaking his head. "We need to find out what happened."

Nodding, Peter looked to Deaton before heading over to Chris. He knelt down carefully and looked at the hunter. Crinkling his nose from the smell, Peter reached out and clasped Chris's wrist gently.

Pulling on the pain, Peter took as much as he could before letting go gasping. Ignoring Stiles's protests, Peter lifted the hunter carefully in his arms before going over to Stiles's car.

"Stiles, keys." Peter looked to the teen who was shaking his head until Deaton told him he will drive him to the loft. Stiles looked reluctant before handing Peter the keys and helping Chris into the jeep.

When settled into the drivers seat, Peter nodded once more to Deaton and Stiles before reversing onto the road. He glanced over to Chris who stared ahead out of the window. "What the hell did you do Christopher?"


End file.
